


5 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours, 45 minutes and 17 seconds

by lizzyunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel being ready to die, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hurt, I promise there is one, M/M, Michael Possessing Dean Winchester, Michael!Dean, Post-Season/Series 13, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyunicorn/pseuds/lizzyunicorn
Summary: Dean said "Yes" to Michael and is gone, leaving behind a depressed and suicidal Castiel. When Castiel overhears Sam mentioning that he knows where Michael is, Cas dives into Sam's mind to retrieve the information and go and confront Michael. After all, he'd rather die than be without Dean.





	5 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours, 45 minutes and 17 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> The Season 13 finale had me in tears and shook (despite anticipating it) and I am so not okay. So, here's (probably the first of many) a fic that fixes it. Oh, and Destiel because I need a reversal of the crypt scene and I am 100% sure that Cas would be and will be able to get Dean to expel Michael.  
> Non-beta read.

 

> _“What you remember saves you.” - W. S. Merwin_

3 weeks, 5 days, 10 hours, 52 minutes and 7 seconds.

That’s how long Dean Winchester had been gone. That’s how much time had passed since Dean had said “Yes” to Michael.  
3 weeks, 5 days, 10 hours, 52 minutes and 25 seconds.

Castiel was sitting in the library, looking into nothingness. His heart was heavy and hurt and anyone who would look at him would see that he was not alright. As a matter of fact, it was a lie to say that he even felt his heart in one piece anymore. Because when Dean had said “Yes”, when he had accepted Michael, Castiel’s heart had broken, had shattered into millions of pieces. He could feel the shards of its remains stinging, could feel them making him bleed from the inside. So many years. So many years had passed since the Apocalypse. And back then Dean hadn’t said yes. But now, all these years later he had.

Cas could hear footsteps coming towards the library and knew right away that it was Sam and Jack that were on the search for him. If Castiel would have it in him, he would have tried to pretend that everything was okay but he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. How were you supposed to pretend that everything was okay when you just had lost the love of your life? When you had lost the one person that had shown you what love was and it what it meant? When you had lost the person you had fallen for in every single way? How could you pretend everything was fine when your heart was shattered and all you could feel was the numbing emptiness inside of you that was eating you from the inside? How could you?

“Cas?”  
Sam’s voice was careful and soft and Castiel could hear the worry in it.

3 weeks, 5 days, 10 hours, 53 minutes and 40 seconds.

Castiel didn’t answer. He knew that Sam was exchanging a glance with Jack and not a moment later Sam sat down in the chair across from him.

“Cas.”

Castiel looked up, pain and misery and grief obvious in his eyes. He just couldn’t pretend that he was fine. He just couldn’t.  
He could see Sam swallow, could see how he was searching for the right words, for something to say to him. He could see how much he struggled, how much it hurt Sam himself. Castiel knew that it was wrong, that he should pretend he was alright, at least in front of Sam. After all, Sam had lost a brother to Michael; had lost the one constant person in his life. But Castiel couldn’t. Every time he tried to force a smile on his face, he could feel his heart breaking more, could feel how fake it was, and how wrong it was. And every time he tried, he could feel his eyes watering up and how he was close to shedding those tears he didn’t allow himself to shed.

“We’ll find him, Cas. I promise,” Sam finally said and Castiel looked at him and he knew that Sam believed in it just as little as he did. Even if they would find him – what were they supposed to do? Without Jack’s grace they were no match to Michael. And none of them could hurt Dean. Even if it wasn’t Dean himself, none of them could hurt Michael and Castiel was sure that Michael knew that. Once again, Sam swallowed and Castiel looked down at the ground again.

3 weeks, 5 days, 10 hours, 55 minutes and 39 seconds.

“We’ll find him, Cas, I promise. And when we find him, we’ll bring him back. We’ll find a way. Just like we always do.”

And Castiel wanted to believe. He wanted to believe so badly.

* * *

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 20 minutes and 17 seconds.

Castiel looked at the hotel in front of him, looked at the marble pillars at the entrance, looked at the grand entrance hall, the red carpet and the doorman in his green uniform. He looked up, looked at the white building with its white balconies and its huge windows. According to Sam, Dean was in here. Well, Michael. According to Sam’s contact person, Michael was in there and as a consequence so was Dean.

Castiel turned around, looked at the street, at the people passing him. He knew he shouldn’t be here. He hadn’t left a note for Sam or Jack, hadn’t told them where he was going. He shouldn’t even know that Dean was here.  
Sam had accidentally let it slip during a phone call with Mary and while Sam had slept that night and Jack had been too busy watching TV, Cas had entered Sam’s room and had searched for the information he wanted in Sam’s mind. Once he had found it, it had taken over his entire being. He knew he shouldn’t do it, shouldn’t leave the rest of his family behind like this but he had to do it. If there was even the slightest chance that he could get Dean to expel Michael he had to take it. And this was his best shot.

With determination Castiel entered the hotel, ignoring the looks of the concierge and the other hotel guests and instead made his way to the elevator. He knew where he had to go.

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 25 minutes and 15 seconds.

He would try to get Dean back. He would try and would give his life for that. And if he would die in the process… Well, he’d rather be dead and back in the Empty again than spend the rest of his life without Dean. If this was what humans described as depressed and suicidal then so it should be, Castiel couldn’t care less. He couldn’t live in a world without Dean and he didn’t want to anymore. It had been too long since he had last held Dean in his arms, since he had last seen his eyes, since he had last listened to Dean falling asleep and since he had last kissed him. He couldn’t do it anymore.  
Castiel knew that it wasn’t fair to leave Jack and Sam and Mary and everyone behind but he couldn’t change it. They would understand. Sam would. Maybe not right away but eventually. Eventually they would understand. Even though no one had known about Dean’s and his relationship, they would understand with time. They would figure it out eventually. Sam would definitely. He knew them too well, had been with them for too long. If he hadn’t figure their feelings for each other out by now, he would now.

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 27 minutes and 3 seconds.

Castiel was standing in front of room 531, the presidential suite. He could feel his heart beating faster, could feel how his grace reacted to the grace on the other side of the door. He swallowed. Dean was in there. His Dean. Somewhere inside he was still there. Sleeping, far away but still there. If he could reach him, he would be able to save him. Maybe he could get Dean to expel Michael. Maybe.

The door opened before Castiel could even think of what to do and he looked straight into Dean’s face. Straight into the green eyes he had looked at so many times before, that he had watched, that he had gotten lost in. He could count the freckles on Dean’s face, could count the stars in Dean’s eyes, if it wouldn’t have been for that smirk on his face. That smirk, that was so wrong and so out of place and that was so Michael.

“What a pleasant surprise, Castiel.”

Michael’s voice – Dean’s voice – it was still the same, except now it had a mocking undertone, a hurtful tone, that made Castiel’s heart ache and scream and that could easily make him fall over and beg for Michael to release Dean, if he would know that it would do any good.

Michael stepped back and opened the door further.

“Well, come on in, Castiel.”

Castiel swallowed, looked at Michael for a second before he stepped into the room. The cream coloured walls and the brown couches seemed wrong and out of place and too good for something so rotten. Castiel looked at the windows, could see one of those white balconies outside of one, could see the other building across from the hotel.

He turned towards Michael.

Michael looked like he had jumped right out of the 1920s (Castiel hated to admit it but it had been a nice decade for fashion) and looked so wrong. If Dean would have known what Michael had done to him, what he was wearing, he would probably never stop complaining and demand to be changed into some plaid right away.  
Dean…

Michael made the familiar body look so different, so much like a different person, someone that was not Dean, it made Castiel wonder if Dean was even still in there. But he knew that Dean was. He had to be. Somewhere in there, Dean was still there. Asleep but alive.

Michael nodded towards the couch.  
“Why don’t you have a seat, Castiel?” he asked, a sly smile playing around his lips and Castiel’s face hardened.  
“No.”

The chuckle from Michael’s lips was dark and would have made everyone run. Everyone apart from Castiel. Castiel just looked at the body that belonged to his human, the love of his life. Michael may hold himself different, may have clothed this body differently, and may behave differently, but Castiel knew that Dean was still in there. He just had to get to him. And if he wouldn’t…  
It wouldn’t matter anymore.

“Fine. I guess we should get straight to it then, shouldn’t we?” Michael asked and he looked at Castiel, amusement in the familiar green eyes. Amusement that made Castiel’s heart scream. Instead of answering he just looked at the other angel in front of him, hoping that if he would just look hard enough he would at least be able to gain one last glance at Dean’s soul. At the soul he had pierced back together, he had saved from hell, the soul he had claimed as his.

The archangel blade in Michael’s hand radiated off deadly energy and power, despite looking as innocent as every other angel blade. Castiel knew he should get his, knew he should retrieve his own blade, if for nothing else than protection, but the thought that he could possibly cause harm to the body of the one he loved so dearly stopped him. He couldn’t. He wouldn’t hurt Dean. And Michael knew that.

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 30 minutes and 23 seconds.

The first blow to his cheek was crushing and sent him to the ground, made him lose his footing. Castiel could feel that his nose was broken, could feel the blood running down his face. Michael grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and held on to them, stopping him from both falling to the ground and getting up properly. His grip was tight and Castiel could feel the energy that was radiating off the archangel.

Michael grinned.

“Pitiful. That’s all they send? You?”

The laughter was chilling and painful and made Cas feel the shards of glass that were his heart sting deep. He knew it was pitiful. He knew he was pitiful. What was he supposed to do against an archangel? Against Michael? It had been a suicide mission right from the start.

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 31 minutes and 1 second.

The second blow to his cheek, dislocated his jaw and Castiel could feel the pain but all he could focus on was the darkness in the once so sparking green eyes. How evil and ferocious they looked now and how all softness and love had left them. What wouldn’t he give to even see the pain and suffering in Dean’s eyes again. Everything apart from this.

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 31 minutes and 33 seconds.

The blows kept coming and coming and Castiel could feel the pain, could taste the blood in his mouth, could feel it running down his face.

“Pitiful.”

Michael’s voice was hard and cold and Castiel wished he would just stop saying it while inhabiting Dean’s body.

“The Castiel I knew… He was a great solider. I admit, it wasn’t easy to get him there but he ended up being an obedient little solider like he was always meant to be. Like _you_ had been meant to be.”

Castiel looked at Michael, looked into the green eyes that he loved so much, that belonged to the person he had given all his heart to. The one who had promised to come back but never had returned. The one who had taken all of Castiel with him when he had left.

The archangel blade in Michael’s hand glistened deadly in the light and Castiel raised a hand shakily and placed it on the one that was still holding his trench coat.

“Dean.”

His voice was broken and rasp and he could hear how awful he sounded, how pitiful.  
Michael just smiled down at him.

“Dean. Please.”

Cas tightened the grip on the hand and he tried to find a hint of Dean in the green eyes, tried to find at least the smallest of traces of Dean left.

“Dean, you don’t have to do this. Please. Stop.”

Michael looked down at him, archangel blade ready to kill him at any point in time. All he had to do was stab him and it was over.

Desperately, Cas tried to find a sign of Dean in the eyes that used to hold universes. Tried to find the hunter in there, tried to find a hint of his love.

But there was none.

All he saw was hatred and anger and annoyance and Castiel could feel his eyes watering up. Could feel how inside him the dam broke and how the tears spilled from his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

He grabbed Dean’s hand harder.

“Please, Dean. I love you.”

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 36 minutes and 0 seconds.

 

_“PAPA!”_

_The female voice was so soft and so sweet and full of love that Dean could feel his heart overflowing with love. He turned towards the voice and looked at the little girl with long dirty blonde hair and the most stunning blue eyes that one could ever see. Just in time for her to reach him he had crouched down and had opened his eyes wide enough for her to fall in them._

_“Welcome home, sweetie,” he whispered into her hair, while he picked her up, turning towards the other person that had entered the room._

_Castiel was smiling at Dean, his eyes tired but full of love and Dean smiled back at him, before walking over to him, the girl still in his arms. Once he had reached Cas, he kissed him. It was just a quick brush of their lips, nothing passionate, just sweet, but it told each other everything they already knew: I missed you. How was your day? Dinner is ready._

_Once they had pulled back, Dean let the girl down and he looked at Castiel._

_“_ _How was your day?” he asked and Castiel smiled back at him before taking off that beloved trench coat of his and placing it over a chair.  
“Like always,” he replied, a soft smile on his lips before he pulled Dean closer to him and kissed him again, this time longer and with more passion.  
__Dean chuckled.  
__“Dinner’s nearly ready,” he said, once they had parted and Castiel nodded._  
_“Do you require assistance?”_  
 _A smile graced Dean’s face and he shook his head._  
 _“I don’t. But I don’t mind your company, angel.”_  
 _His words caused Castiel to smile and he followed Dean into the kitchen, watching him finish dinner._

_Once dinner was ready, Dean called out to their daughter, that was sitting on the couch and reading a book._

_“Jo! Dinner’s ready!”_

_The girl’s head shot up and before anyone could say anything, she had run towards the table and plopped down on her designated seat. Dean smiled at Castiel and then at their daughter._  
_“She’s gonna be just like Sammy,” he said to Cas and Castiel looked back at him with a smile._  
 _Dean placed the dinner in front of everyone (Burgers, yes) before he took his seat next across from Castiel._  
 _He watched his husband dig into his dinner, watched him take a bite of the burger, before his gaze went to their daughter that seemed overjoyed at having Burgers and greedily took bite after bite. A smile appeared on his lips and he took a bite of his own burger. This was how he had always imagined it. This apple-pie life. This was what he had wanted. A happy, safe life with Cas. Nothing more and nothing less. This was where he was happiest._

_Dean could feel the gaze of his husband on him and he looked up and at him and before he could stop himself, he had reached his hand across the table and placed it on Cas’s. Cas smiled back at him. His smile told him everything he already knew but loved to hear: “I love you.” And Dean knew that his own smile told the same story._

_Their daughter was already in bed and Dean was sitting on the couch, when Cas joined him, two beers in his hand. He handed Dean one, before he sat down next to him and placed an arm around him. Dean looked at him._

_“_ _I saw Gabriel today,” Dean said and Castiel looked at him._  
_“You did?” he asked and Dean nodded._  
 _“Accidentally went into his bakery to buy the pie in the fridge” Dean replied with a smirk and Castiel shook his head with laughter._  
 _“Accidentally.”_

_For a while they were just sitting there on the couch, before Dean turned towards Cas and looked at him._

_“I love you, Cas,” he whispered and Castiel smiled back at him, before placing a hand on his._

_“I love you, too, Dean.”_

_Dean leaned in to kiss Cas and when their lips met he could feel the firework, the sparks, the electricity running down his spine. Even after all these years he was still head over heels for Castiel. He still didn’t know what he had done to deserve the angel, but he loved him so much, he had never thought a love like this was possible._

_Suddenly, however, the grip on Dean’s wrist tightened and Dean leaned back and looked at Cas, his eyes widening. His face was a mess, blood running down his face._

_“C-Cas?!” Dean asked in shock and he tried to jump up but Castiel’s grip was too tight, too strong, as for him to be able to do so._

_“_ _Dean.”_

_The voice of his husband was broken, rasp and sounded hollow and helpless and Dean placed a hand on his cheek._

_“Cas, what?” he asked but his husband didn’t seem to react to him._

_“Dean. Please.”_

_The grip on his wrist that was already tight, tightened even more and Dean knew that it would leave a bruise._

_“_ _Cas, what is wrong?!” he begged, worry visible in his face.  
But Cas didn’t seem to hear him. It was as if he was in a different place, in a different time zone, a different universe. _

_“CAS!” Dean shouted his name, desperately trying to get Castiel’s attention._

_Eventually, Cas’s eyes met his._

_“Cas?” Dean asked worried but Castiel didn’t seem to hear him. It was as if he searched for something in Dean’s eyes. What it was, Dean didn’t know._

_“Dean, you don’t have to do this. Please. Stop.“_

_Castiel’s voice sounded so defeated, so hurt, so broken, it broke Dean’s heart._

_“Angel, what is wrong? Talk to me. Please,” Dean whispered, tears running down his cheeks. He didn’t know what was going on. Why didn’t Cas answer? Why did he look at him as if he didn’t even see him? Why was he so bloody?_

_Dean tried to blink the tears away and his attempt allowed him to see tears running down Cas’s cheeks. Tears that mixed with the blood on his face. Tears full of pain and agony._

_“_ _C-Cas?” Dean whispered and he tried leaning in but he couldn’t move. It was as if he was frozen in the spot he was sitting on. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. This was impossible. They had given up hunting. Cas couldn’t just die on him. This wasn’t possible. This was -._

_“Please, Dean. I love you.”_

_Castiel’s eyes locked with his and Dean held his breath._

_This wasn’t the Castiel he knew. The Castiel he had married. This was the Castiel from a long time ago._ _The spark in his eyes was missing. The spark that had come back once they had stopped hunting. But how could the Castiel from such a long time ago be here? In his home? How could this Cas be here? This was his happy place but Cas wasn’t happy. Why wasn’t he happy? This was -._

_Dean stopped dead in the train of his thoughts and he could see Cas closing his eyes. His eyes widened. “_

_No. No, no!” he screamed and he jumped up, Cas’s hand falling from his._

_“_ _NO! I WON’T LET YOU DIE!” Dean shouted and he ran towards the door. This wasn’t possible. This was-._

_Dean opened the door with a loud bang._

5 weeks, 3 days, 15 hours, 36 minutes and 50 seconds.

The blow that Castiel had anticipated never came. The excruciating pain he was expecting never arrived. Instead, the grip on his trench coat loosened and he could hear the archangel blade fall to the ground and Michael stumbling backwards.

He opened his eyes and looked at him. Michael held his face in his hand and groaned in agony.

“No!” he shouted and Castiel looked at him in confusion, wondering what was going on.

“No! I’m the one calling the shots! You’re done! I’m in control!” Michael argued with himself and he removed his hands from his face to glare at Castiel.  
“This is all your fault!” he shouted and Castiel blinked. Was Dean trying to expel Michael? Was he trying to drive him out? The slightest hint of hope filled Cas. Why else would Michael act like this?

“Stop it! Ugh! I’m- I’m the one! N-No! NO!” Michael shouted and suddenly Dean’s mouth opened and a ball of white light exited the hunter’s body and shot into the room and out of the window, before Dean fell to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

Castiel stared at him for a moment before he hurriedly scrambled up and ran towards Dean.

“Dean!”

He placed a hand on Dean’s face and shook him.

“DEAN!”

The spark of hope grew but Castiel waited desperately for a sign of life from his lover.

“Dean! Please!” Castiel begged and he placed his hands on the hunter’s torso, bowing his head.

“Please…” he whimpered and he could feel new tears making their way down his cheeks.

“Dean, please. I love you…”

Catiel’s tears stained Dean’s shirt, soaked it and he could feel it, could feel the wetness but the tears came flowing.

“Dean. P-Please. Please…” Castiel whispered, a mantra he repeated over and over again, praying that it would wake Dean up, that it would make Dean show a sign of life.

Finally, he could feel a hand on his back. It was light and there was barely any pressure to it but he could feel it. Castiel took in a sharp breath and he raised his head slightly and looked at Dean’s face. Dean had opened his eyes and was looking at Cas, tiredly but awake.

“C-Cas,” he whispered, his voice rasp and broken but it made Cas wail and he slung his arms around Dean and pulled him close to him.

“Dean!” he whispered and he took in the scent he had so missed. It was only faint, had nearly gone completely and had been replaced by something new, but Castiel could still pick up the slightest hint of motor oil, black coffee and apple pie. He buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck.

“Dean,” he whispered again and he could feel how Dean placed his hands on his back.

Minutes passed in which they were just lying on the ground like this, Castiel’s face buried in Dean’s neck, Dean’s arms around him, when Castiel finally let go of Dean and looked at him, tears of happiness in his eyes this time.

“Dean,” he said, his voice slightly broken but a smile on his lips.

Dean smiled back at Cas.

“Heya, Cas,” he whispered and Cas knelt up and lent Dean a hand to sit up.

“How are you feeling, Dean?” he asked and Dean looked at Castiel and Castiel could see the spark he had missed so much – the spark that told him that the person he was talking to was truly his hunter.

“Like a damn archangel just rode my ass,” Dean replied and Castiel let out a pained laugh.

“You’re such an idiot, Dean! I thought I had lost you forever!” he said and Dean made a pained expression.

“I know, Cas. I’m sorry,” he whispered but Cas shook his head.

“Don’t apologise, Dean. You did what you thought was the right thing at that time,” he replied and pulled Dean into his arms for a moment.

When he pulled away from him, he placed a hand on his cheek, using his grace to heal Dean as much as possible. Castiel knew that he couldn’t heal all the wounds Michael had left behind, that some had to heal on their own with time, but he undid as much of the damage as he could.

Dean looked at him and their eyes met.

“You didn’t have to,” Dean whispered and Cas smiled back at him.

“I wanted to,” he replied and before Dean could say anything else, Cas had pulled him in and kissed him.

Oh God, how much he had missed this. How much he had missed holding Dean in his arms, kissing him. How much he had missed feeling those lips on his. How much he had missed Dean.

When he pulled back, he looked at Dean.

“I love you, Dean,” he said and Dean smiled back at him.

“I love you too, Cas.”

* * *

“He said he was going to get food!” Sam shouted and he looked angrily at Mary and Jack, who exchanged a glance before Mary raised a hand to calm Sam down.

“Sam, he will be fine,” she said and Sam raised an eyebrow.

“You think so?! Have you seen Cas? He’s suicidal, Mom! He’ll get himself killed! If he found out where Michael is…” Sam replied and Mary looked at the ground, while Jack looked at him in worry and understanding.

“I know what you mean, Sam. We should get ready and –,” he started but interrupted himself suddenly and instead stared at something behind Sam.

“What?” Sam asked but Jack didn’t reply, just kept looking at the thing behind Sam.

Sam turned around and he could feel his eyes widen in shock and could feel himself freeze in place. Because a few metres away from him, Castiel was standing, Dean at his side. Dean was wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel that all looked new and unworn and he looked at them in shock.

“D-Dean?” he asked and Dean smiled at him.

“Heya, Sammy.”

The smile on his face was genuine and before Sam could stop himself, he had walked over to Dean and had pulled him in a bone-crushing hug.

When he let go of him to let Mary and Jack hug him, he asked: “How are you here, Dean? How did you expel Michael?”

Dean didn’t reply for a moment, instead hugged Mary and Jack back, before he looked at Sam for a moment with a smile and then took Cas’s hand and smiled at him. The smile was soft and warm and full of love and Sam was wondering how long his brother had known that he was in love with the angel.

“I guess love is more powerful than a stupid archangel,” he said and his smile grew even wider at Castiel’s answering smile and it was only then that Sam noticed how close they were actually standing together.

Dean looked at his brother for a moment.

“Plus, I just couldn’t let Michael hurt the love of my life,” he added and before anyone could say something, he had planted a kiss on Castiel’s lips.

When he pulled away, silence had filled the room, Mary had a soft smile on her lips and so had Sam, while Jack seemed not the slightest bit surprised.  
Dean smiled at his family.

“Now, if you excuse me, I would like to spend some alone time with my boyfriend,” Dean said and Sam made a disgusted face while Mary chuckled softly and Dean pulled Castiel towards his room.

A few minutes later, Dean and Cas were lying on Dean’s bed, Dean in Cas’s arms, his face buried in the crook of the angel’s neck. Cas was playing softly with Dean’s hair, while holding him close at the same time.

“I missed you,” he whispered and Dean raised his head slightly to look at him.

“I love you,” he replied and Cas smiled, before placing a kiss on Dean’s head, while Dean buried his face once again in Castiel’s neck.

Cas looked down at the love of his life in his arms.

5 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours, 45 minutes and 17 seconds and Dean was back with him.

5 weeks, 3 days, 16 hours, 45 minutes and 17 seconds.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Mistakes belong to me, this is non-beta read. Plus, I wrote this while I still had time at hand and wasn't working full-time.  
> Anyway, let me know what you think! (There might be pie for those who do)


End file.
